


My brother was an idiot

by sherlocked221



Series: Cute(ish) Mystrade [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, POV Sherlock Holmes, Younger Mycroft, Younger Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd always been such an idiot. This was my chance to get back at him and how it went horribly horribly wrong.<br/>POV Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	My brother was an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Implied sex

My brother was an idiot. Always thought he was the superior but he can’t say anything now. I could hear him in his room. Having another bad dream. Those groans could be heard throughout the house and he was so very funny when he was afraid. I didn’t think twice as to filming him. Not once did it seem like a bad idea.  
I crept across the hallway, watching my destination. This wasn’t just going to be so much fun, this was going to be just a fraction of the bigger picture, revenge. 

I opened the ajar door but only enough so I could film but he couldn’t see. I watched my phone carefully, finally getting a better idea of what he looked like when he was having a nightmare. 

Then my blood ran cold. What I saw was neither funny nor embarrassing. It was truly disturbing.

My brother lay underneath Cecilia, a girl from his Form class in school, with his suit and her clothes, scattered across the grey carpet. I try to tear my eyes away but part of me wanted to prove myself wrong. I didn’t want to believe what I have seen. Its just too horrific. 

I stay, watching as Cecilia tips her head back and whispers my brothers name in her posh English accent, not unlike Mycroft's. I realize that I am still filming but it is the only way I can watch so I continue. My brother looks weirdly relaxed, nothing like his usual self at all and I cannot look away, despite my best efforts.  
Suddenly, everything stops. I can’t see anymore but my phone is still filming. Gingerly I peek round the corner only to see Mycroft, half dressed, smiling evilly at me. My heart has not had a chance to calm down and I feel as though I am about to pass out. Using my medical knowledge, I make myself feel better but there is nothing to erase the horror of what I’ve seen.

“Enjoying yourself, brother dear?” he taunts, tugging at his belt. I step back, not sure what is going on. Cecilia giggles and rushes out the door giving me that fake embarrassed look as if she cares what parts of her I saw.  
“I hate you Mycroft.” I whisper and lock myself in my room for the rest of the evening. I truly and will always hate my brother.


End file.
